Level 8 Cookbook
| image = Image:RO_Cookbook(Level8).png | imagewidth = | caption = The book's info window. | type = Readable Book | effects = Allows the crafting of Level 8 food items. | weight = 1 | source = Gemini-S58, Deathword | buy = -- | sell = 500 Zeny }} Level 8 Recipes "The recipes within should only be attempted by an experienced chef." In-Game Text -A book written by a lone chef wandering the Rune-Midgarts Kingdom!- An impressive tome of poetic Level 8 cooking recipes. Indulge in the wondrous dishes of this lone chef's mysterious cooking world! Bearfoot Special: Ingredients: 20 Bear's Footskin, 10 Carrots, 10 Jack o' Pumpkins, 2 Aloe Leaflets, 1 Hinalle Leaflet, 1 Savory Sauce Directions: #Soak the Bear's Footskin in water for a few hours. #Wash and rinse the soaked Bear's Footskin under cold running water and parboil them. Wash the parboiled Bear's Footskin once more and score the meat with cross cuts. Afterwards, wrap the meat with cotton cloth. #Boil the wrapped Bear's Footskin with water, salt, wine, and pepper. Skim the surface when it bubbles and then add ginger and green peppers. #Simmer the broth for a few hours. #Cut the carrots and Jack o' Pumpkins into slices and parboil the slices. #Wash the leaflets and fry them with salt. Serve half of the fried leaflets on a plate and put the steamed Bear's Footskin on them. Use the rest of the leaflets to garnish the plate with parboiled carrots and pumpkins. #Add Savory Sauce to the Bear's Footskin broth and boil the broth a little longer. When the broth thickens, add olive oil and then pour the broth on the steamed Bear's Footskin. NOTE: Bear's Footskin has a distinctive smell. Make sure to remove all the hair and dirt before cooking, frequently change water while soaking the Footskin, and steam using the highest heat setting. Royal Family Tea: Its taste depends on how it is blended. Ingredients: 4 Prickly Fruits, 10 Hinalle Leaflets, 3 Yggdrasil Leafs, 10 Aloe Leaflets, 6 Royal Jelly, 1 Yellow Spice Directions: #Roast well-dried Prickly Fruits and other herbal leaves. #Cut the roasted leaves to the desired length and blend them. Use more Prickly Fruits in the blend if you prefer a sour flavor or more Hinalle Leaves if you prefer a bitter flavor. #Heat water and pour the heated water into a teapot before it reaches a boil. #Infuse small-sized leaves for 2 to 3 minutes and large-size leaves for 3 to 4 minutes. #Add Royal Jelly and Yellow Spice to taste before drinking. Special Toast: Toast made with unconventional ingredients! Ingredients: 10 Bread, 2 Royal Jelly, 5 Meat, 10 Strawberry, 1 Spicy Sauce, 10 Cheese, 1 Sweet Sauce Directions: #Grind Meat and then mix in Spicy Sauce. #Make a Meat patty using the minced Meat and cook it until it is well-done. #Make a jam with the Strawberries or just slice them if they're fresh. #Toast and butter 2 slices of Bread. #Spread strawberry jam on the side of one bread piece and then put the meat patty on top. Spread Spice Sauce, add a Cheese slice, and top it with the other bread piece. #If you used sliced fresh Strawberries, spread Spicy Sauce on one side of a bread piece and put the meat patty on top. Mix the Sweet Sauce with Royal Jelly and spread it on one side of the other bread piece, add a Cheese slice and sliced fresh strawberries on top. #Put the bread pieces together to make a sandwich. Incredibly Spice Curry: Spicy curry beyond imagination! Ingredients: 1 Aloe Vera, 1 Spicy Sauce, 10 Meat, 10 Hinalle Leaflets, 10 Jack o' Pumpkins, 10 Carrots Directions: #Dry Aloe Vera and Hinalle Leaflets and then pulverize them into powder. #Mix the powders at your desired ratio. #Cut Meat to 2-cm squares and sprinkle salt and pepper. #Cut the Jack o' Pumpkins and Carrots into squares and fry them with butter. #Fry the cut meat separately from the vegetables. Add the fried vegetables when the meat is half-cooked and then fry them a little longer. #Add the Aloe Vera and Hinalle powder and water to the pan. #Boil down the mixture, add Spicy Sauce, and continue boiling down until the curry thickens. Giant Burrito: Big enough to share with friends! Ingredients: 20 Fig Leafs, 20 Meat, 5 Rainbow Carrots, 10 Jack o' Pumpkins, 1 Savory Sauce, 2 Bags of Grain Directions: #Peel off the skin from the Fig Leaf stems. Steam the Fig Leaves with Jack o' Pumpkin and then cool them under running water. #Soak Meat in water to remove excess blood and then tie the Meat with thread. #Boil Carrots and Jack o' Pumpkins in water to make broth. #Put the tied Meat in the Carrot and Jack o' Pumpkin broth and boil for 40 minutes. Add Savory Sauce for taste. #When the Meat is cooked, turn off the heat and allow it to cool. #Cut the Meat into thin slices. #Winnow out the chaff from the grain and cook some rice. #Cut the Carrots into thin slices and fry them. #Lay out a Fig Leaf and fold the stem toward the leaf. #Put the rice, meat slices, carrot slices, and cooked Jack o' Pumpkin on the leaf. #Spread Savory Sauce and roll the leaf to make... a burrito? Strawberry Flavored Rice Ball: A delicious rice ball, also known as Poring Flavored Rice Ball. Ingredients: 10 Strawberry, 5 Bags of Grain, 10 Fig Leafs, 1 Yellow Spice, 2 Red Spice, 1 Savory Sauce Directions: #Winnow away the chaff from the grain and cook rice. #Squeeze Strawberries to produce Strawberry juice. #Put the cooked rice in a large bowl and let it cool. #Add Savory Sauce, Yellow Spice, and Strawberry juice to the rice and mix together well. #Grab a fistful of rice to make a ball and wrap it with a parboiled Fig Leaf. See Also *Level 1 Cookbook *Level 2 Cookbook *Level 3 Cookbook *Level 4 Cookbook *Level 5 Cookbook *Level 6 Cookbook *Level 7 Cookbook *Level 9 Cookbook *Level 10 Cookbook External Links *iRO Wiki Database *Divine Pride Database Category:Readable Book